List of Deaths
in the coffin from Season 2.]] This lists all of the deaths of guests in the show, as well as who was voted into the challenge in each episode and similar information. Key: :█ The guest died due to the guests betraying him/her. :█ The guest has escaped the night. :█ The guest was resurrected back from the dead and was safe. :█ The guest went into a team challenge, won and saved their teammate from dying. :█ The guest went into a team challenge but failed to save their teammate. :█ Ineligible for vote. :█ The guest was imprisoned but was saved. :█ The guest was imprisoned but not saved. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge and survived. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge and survived along with his/her challenger. :█ The guest was originally voted into a challenge, but was saved by another guest taking his/her place in said challenge. :█ The guest was originally not voted into a challenge, but saved a voted guest by nominating his/herself. Additionally, survived along with his/her challenger. :█ The guest entered the challenge due to losing a separate competition. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge and died. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge and sacrificed themselves. :█ Both voted for guests died in the same challenge. :█ The guest died due to them voting for the winner of the challenge Season 1 Causes of Death Shane Dawson (Poisoned).jpeg|Shane Dawson poisoned by the Evil of the House. Andrea Brooks (Asphyxiated by Toxic Gas).jpeg|Andrea Brooks inhaled noxious gas produced by the Ungodly Machine. Justine Ezarik (Buried Alive).jpeg|Justine Ezarik buried alive to reverse the Claws Ritual. GloZell Green.jpeg|GloZell Green choked on her own blood after Joey wrote her name in the Murder Journal. Sierra Furtado (Demon Possession).jpeg|Sierra Furtado demonically possessed and convulsed to death. Matt Haag (Poisoned Twice).jpeg|Matt Haag ingested poison twice. Timothy DeLaGhetto (Russian Roulette).jpeg|Timothy Delaghetto shot in the head while playing Russian Roulette. Lele Pons (Electrocuted).jpeg|Lele Pons electrocuted by the Learning Chair. Season 2 Causes of Death Lauren Riihimaki (Eaten by Vampires).jpeg|Lauren Riihimaki eaten alive by vampires. Jesse Wellens (Eaten by Jorogumo).jpeg|Jesse Wellens eaten alive by Jorogumo. DeStorm Power (Shot with an Arrow).jpeg|DeStorm Power shot in the chest with a magic arrow by The Dark Army. Throat Slit.jpeg|Liza Koshy's throat slit open by one of the Harpies. Tana Mongeau (Stomach Slashed).jpeg|Tana Mongeau's stomach slashed open by the Path of Betrayal Guardian. Gabbie's heart ripped out.jpeg|Gabbie Hanna's heart ripped out by a Promethean. Alex Wassabi (Stabbed in the Chest).jpeg|Alex Wassabi stabbed in the chest by the Dark Dimension Gatekeeper. Joey Graceffa (Stabbed by the Sorceress).jpeg|Joey Graceffa stabbed in the chest by The Sorceress. Revived Joey.jpeg|Later revived by The Crown of Oblivion. Season 3 Causes of Death JC Caylen (Stabbed in the Gut).jpeg|JC Caylen repeatedly stabbed in the chest by the Killer Clown Leader. Roi Fabito (Bitten by the Snake Woman).jpeg|Roi Fabito bit and poisoned by the Snake Woman. Teala Dunn (Strangled).jpeg|Teala Dunn strangled and gassed by The Man with No Name. MatPat (Beaten to Death).jpeg|Matthew Patrick beaten to death by the Strong Man Colleen Ballinger (Impaled in the Maiden of Madness).jpeg|Colleen Ballinger impaled by The Maiden of Madness. MatPat Revived.jpeg|Matthew Patrick revived by the Harp of Lazarus. Safiya Nygaard (Fishhooked).jpeg|Safiya Nygaard gutted by Willie. Rosanna Pansino (Stabbed in a Ritual Sacrifice).jpeg|Rosanna Pansino stabbed multiple times as a ritual sacrifice by The Witches. Manny MUA (Shot by Nikita 6 Times).jpeg|Manny Mua shot six times by Nikita Dragun. Season 4 Causes of death Gone away-0.png GoneTim.jpg GoneDeStorm.jpg bandicam 2019-07-31 22-09-07-879.jpg bandicam 2019-07-31 22-09-35-579.jpg Colleen dies by The Mintouar.png bandicam 2019-08-21 19-44-37-328.jpg # Justine Ezarik - Choked to death by the Pharaoh. #Timothy Delaghetto - Beaten to death with a club by Garuda. #DeStorm Power - Stabbed in the stomach by the Chinese Emperor. #Tana Mongeau - Stabbed by The Black Knight. #Gabbie Hanna - Stabbed by The Black Knight. #Colleen Ballinger - Crushed by the Minotaur. #Alex Wassabi - Shot 3 Times by Rorik. Other Deaths Below are the deaths of non-guest characters that appeared on screen, not including lieutenants or extras. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Cast Category:Lists Category:Browse Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Sorceress' Lieutenants Category:Dead Forever Category:Society Member